


It Looks Good

by roxashighwind



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Adachi Yuto has a Mullet, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Non-binary Adachi Yuto, Non-binary character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Yuto doesn’t post their mullet on social media until they’ve gotten a good handle on it, and at that point Shinwon’s already had to give them a maintenance trim. It goes better than the initial cut - Shinwon doesn’t even wince like he’s fucked up on accident, only like he’s fucked up on purpose (loveable asshole).-Yuto's got a mullet, and it takes them a little bit to share it with their boyfriend in a flattering light.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It Looks Good

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely, _extremely_ self indulgent
> 
> text cameos by sana and yuto (onf)
> 
> idk why but i just keep having feelings of nonbinary yuto and i'm just gonna keep running with it.   
> pls know that i am very aware that this is through an extremely western/american lens re: pronoun use and including zero honorifics in this in particular (my reasoning here is that yuta has given yuto and wooseok blanket permission to lower their speech with him even though it's not stated explicitly in the text).

Yuto’s initially not sure about it, but they let Shinwon cut their hair anyway. They don’t give Shinwon any specific direction, only asking that Shinwon ‘Please keep some length’ to their hair. It looks like a hot mess at first, and Yuto definitely mourns the loss of the ability to easily pull it all back into a single ponytail, but Yuto forces themself to ‘Trust the Process’ and not look into the bathroom mirror until Shinwon declares them done. After a bit of fiddling, Yuto thinks that maybe Shinwon actually knows what he’s doing.

(Shinwon does not, in fact, know what he’s doing but he’s quite good at faking it and gets lucky more often than not. It works out, and Yuto allows Shinwon to keep a few curls of their hair when he asks - a fair payment to the strange lucky fae man, Yuto supposes.)

So Yuto’s got a mullet now.

They quickly realize that they need to lean into the texture their hair wants to have, to let it be a little wild while gently coaxing it into better shapes. Yuto’s side of the bathroom counter has more styling products than it can really hold, competing with the products of the skin care routine that Hyunggu has forced on them. They’re too afraid of what will happen to their skin if they stop now, so all of the little bottles and jars need to get cozy. They also don’t like the idea of hiding any of their things away under the counter, knowing themself well enough to know that putting them there is a one way ticket to entirely forgetting they exist.

There’s a small part of Yuto that feels like the fanciest asshole on the mornings they manage to do both their face routine _and_ their hair, a process that would probably be a bit meditative if they could memorize the order that the products go on their face and if their hair didn’t fight them as much as it does. It also pisses off their roommate when they take their time, and honestly? Sometimes that’s the only thing that gets Yuto out of bed with enough time to do it all before they have to catch the train.

Yuto doesn’t post their mullet on social media until they’ve gotten a good handle on it, and at that point Shinwon’s already had to give them a maintenance trim. It goes better than the initial cut - Shinwon doesn’t even wince like he’s fucked up on accident, only like he’s fucked up on purpose (loveable asshole). Yuto thanks him with lunch, and they work out a timeline for future trims.

Almost a month after Shinwon first cut their hair, Yuto finally posts one of the surprisingly flattering pictures that their roommate had snapped. It’s just as thrilling of a reveal as Yuto thought it would be, with most of their friends simultaneously hating it for being a mullet and telling them they manage to make it look good.

Between cold temperatures making them wear a hoodie or beanie most of the time or freeze to death, and busy schedules with work and classes keeping them from hanging out, Wooseok hasn’t gotten to see their hair in its best light until the post. There’s something satisfying about the eyes emoji their boyfriend posts, and Yuto can’t stop smiling at their phone on the train ride home.

✨

“He let himself in,” Yuta calls as soon as Yuto gets the door closed behind themself.

“I did not! I asked to come over and you said okay and you even buzzed me in!”

Yuto’s barely in the door, has only _just_ managed to tug their boots off and can’t see their roommate and boyfriend, but they can definitely hear Wooseok’s pout. It’s cute, _Wooseok’s cute_ , and Yuto almost gets tangled in the strap of their laptop bag in their haste to see that pout in person (and maybe even give it a little kiss). Turns out there’s no need to rush, Wooseok coming to help them get everything in order.

Wooseok leans in, meeting them for a kiss as soon as Yuto tips their head up for one. "Your hair looks good." He reaches out to touch the longer bits gently curling against the sides of Yuto’s neck.

It’s such a gentle, reverent moment, and is absolutely _shattered_ by Yuta gagging behind Wooseok. “Something caught in my throat,” he says, face schooled to something that would look mild or almost apologetic to anyone that doesn’t know him but is clearly a smirk to those that do.

Yuto flips him off and holds out their other hand to Wooseok. Yuto can’t believe it’s been two years of dating and they still get a thrill when Wooseok’s large hand fits around their own so well. Instead of heading to Yuto’s room like they usually would, Yuto lets Wooseok carefully nudge them into the living room; Yuta’s already back on their lumpy couch, looking between the pair of them and the coffee table.

Yuto’s eyes go wide. There’s a spread of takeout from Yuto and Yuta’s favorite Japanese restaurant, and they have no idea how they didn’t smell it from the entryway. It’s an impressive amount of food, and smells so good it makes their mouth water. “Wooseok! What’s all this?”

“Dinner?” He rubs at the back of his neck with his free hand. “Is it okay?”

They turn and gently cup Wooseok’s face in their hands. “Perfect.” They lean in to press a sweet, appreciative kiss to Wooseok’s mouth. One kiss turns into two, three, five, more - little peppering things against lips and cheeks and jaw that make Wooseok smile and blush.

"Fuck, their broth is always so _good_."

Yuta’s nearly pornographic groan and loud slurp startles them apart, and Yuto is glad that their skin does not show a flush as easily as Wooseok's does. Yuta is eating a serving of udon so deliciously that Yuto feels a spark of jealousy before they realize they could be eating, too. They give Wooseok’s thigh a squeeze before turning fully toward the table.

It’s chill from there. The three of them demolish the food, and after cleaning up the table it’s a relatively relaxing evening of youtube videos and guitar practice and annoying Yuta with their casual affection. Wooseok keeps reaching out to touch their hair, playing with the soft waves and giving the longer fall of their mullet little absentminded tugs as they do other things. It’s sweet - makes Yuto feel all soft and warm - and the fact that it makes Yuta roll his eyes at them and have to hide his fond smile? Icing on the cake of a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/roxashighwind)
> 
> tbh i feel like most writers struggle with titles and i'm really feeling that struggle rn


End file.
